


Trying new things

by Springkink (Zebra)



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Beta Wanted, Community: springkink, F/M, mechanical assistance, overcoming an obstacle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Springkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goliath explores a modern invention with Elisa. AU before Avalon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying new things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> Gargoyles, Goliath/Eliza: Trying new things--"What exactly is this...?"

Goliath followed Elisa into her apartment.

The night was still young and Elisa had just gotten off work. Since Goliath had allowed Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington to go to an open air concert, patrols were suspended, leaving him free for the evening. Originally he had planned to read the night away, but Elisa had invited him and Hudson to watch a movie at her apartment. Hudson had declined, saying that someone needed to guard their home. So Goliath and Elisa had left him to his own devices.

They hadn't gone straight to Elisa's apartment. With the weather pleasantly warm to a human and the winds favoring them, they had flown in a leisurely winding path across Manhattan. Elisa had pointed out landmarks which had played important roles in her childhood. He had told her tales from his own youth.

Eventually they had arrived here, at her apartment. He looked around, taking in what had changed and what hadn't, while Elisa locked her gun away. After the mishap with Broadway it was always the first thing she did when she came home.

It was then that he saw something laying under her couch table. It was a a dark box, depicting something looking like a baton. The box proclaimed it to be a "Super Max Vibratron".

Elisa came over to him

"Found something interesting, Big ..."

She snatch the box away and hide it behind her back, her face had flushed and her eyes were flittering between him and the floor. It was the first time he ever saw her reacting like that, it was apparently something she didn't want him to see. But why would she be embarrassed about a baton?

"Elisa, this is not a simple baton, is it?"

With a choked laugh she replied: "Ah, no, it isn't."

As no further answers where forthcoming, he decided to drop the topic and spare her further grief. He sat one of his hands on her shoulder and said: "I apologize, Elisa. It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable."

She took a deep breath and looked at him, giving him a little unsure smile.

"No, it's okay. We are friends and I actually like to think of myself as somewhat of your guide in the modern world. I should explain it to you."

She looked away and muttered: "Even things embarrassing as hell."

Elisa handed reluctantly handed him the box. It was entirely black except for the picture on the top, the embossed name, technical specs and safety certificates.

After several more moments of Elisa looking at everything but him, she found her resolve and looked him square in the eyes.

"It's a device commonly used to gain sexual pleasure. There are various kinds, this here is meant for insertion."

He blinked at her and looked at the box again. Yes, he could imagine how one could use this thing in such a way, and humans were quite ingenious. Back in Scotland humans had been rather private about their affairs, but visitors from other clans had brought stories about humans using sticks to bring pleasure to themselves.

Goliath set the box back down under the table. Elisa gave a relieved sigh, and seemed glad that he had dropped the topic.

"Okay, I have gotten us an old movie of Shakespeare's 'Midsummer Night's Dream'. It's a black and white, silent movie."

They settled down on her couch, him on one end and her on the other, trying to put some space between them.

Elisa started the movie.

While it was quite different than other movies he had seen so far and he really tried to follow it, the Vibratron wouldn't leave his mind. Why would Elisa need such a device. She was young and attractive, and television led him to believe, that it should be quite easy for her to find a companion to take care of her needs, even if only for one night.

The idea of Elisa in the throes of pleasure was a very appealing one, he was becoming quite agitated.

Next to him Elisa was shifting ever so often.

Unobtrusively he watched her, her eyes weren't on the screen, rather they followed the tip of his tail, which involuntarily twitched from side to side. Her face was flushed once again, but this time it wasn't embarrassment that colored her cheeks, it was desire. It seemed almost unbelievable to him, that she would be attracted to him in such a way. He had suspected that she found him attractive, but this wanton look was surprising.

Slowly carefully he twitched his tail closer to her.

She tensed when it finally rubbed against her thigh, but she didn't move away or did anything to stop him. So he stroked her slowly, waiting till she looked him once again square in the eyes.

She was confused and unsure, and slightly panting. He was unsure too, not knowing what to expect of this, and whether he should stop right now, go back to the familiar ground of their friendship.

He wiggled the tip of his tail slightly under her shirt, waiting to see what she would do.

"Goliath"

She reached for him, and shivered as he reached for her and growled her name, letting his own desire be heard.

Once she was sitting in his lap, pressing against him, he saw the apprehension blooming in her eyes.

"Goliath, I can't. You're ..."

A talon on her lips silenced her.

"Shh, trust me, I won't hurt you."

He could understand her fear, the size difference where just too big, but there were ways around that.

The next minutes were a disjointed jumble to him, her hands on his chest, the usually innocent touch now not so innocent anymore, setting his blood boiling. She helped him divest her of her clothes and then he explored the smooth expanses of her skin, tracing the scar the incident with Broadway had left behind, finding all those delicious spots making her gasp and wiggle.

He didn't want to think too closely about the repercussions this night could have and neither seemed she willing to think beyond the moment.

He found the little nub between her legs, so sensitive to the slightest touch, in fact she seemed to reacted the stronger the lighter he scraped his talon across it.

His wings closed about her, wing talons stroking her shoulder blades, he stroked her with his tail, slipping it inside her, finding her wet and hot. She keened softly when he didn't go any further.

"Goliath, please."

Elisa grabbed his tail and tried to push it into her, but he eluded her.

"I would think this device of yours would be better for this."

He purred at her and brought the box up. She looked at him embarrassed and dubious, but unpacked the device. She also took a condom from the box and put onto the Vibratron. He cocked an eyebrow at that, but resolved to ask her about that later.

"I like the second setting."

The little dial clicked and then she pushed it down, the device started to vibrate in her hands. Goliath stared at it curiously. So that was where it had gotten it's name. The fast vibrations seemed somehow unnatural, he couldn't imagine that those would be pleasurable.

"Will that feel good?"

She smiled at him and said with firm conviction.

"Oh yeah, it will."

And then she handed him the Vibratron and lay back on the couch. He crouched over her, wings spread like a shield from the world. He held himself up on one hand and set the vibrating baton against her, in short order, she was mewling and gasping again, her slightly cooled arousal rising again.

She clawed at the hand holding the device.

"Goliath, stop teasing."

Slowly, carefully, he pushed it inside her, watching her reactions, watching for any discomfort, but she only closed her eyes and sighed happily. He set a slow steady rhythm of pushing it in and dragging it out, scraping his talon against her nub.

She was hot and tense underneath him, hands stroking his chest.

He liked seeing her like this, he liked the way her body moved, imagined what it would be like to have her move against him, all of him.

Faster than expected her eyes flew open and her whole body tensed. He kept up his pace of pushing in and pulling out a few more seconds, till she relaxed back onto the couch.

The Vibratron pulled out, he didn't know what to do with it. Elisa took it from him, pushed a button to stop the vibrations and let it fall next to the couch.

"That was interesting. Much better than doing it solo."

He gathered her against him, her head laying against his chest, tail wrapped around on ankle, wings draped over her shoulders.

"If you say so, Elisa."

She looked at him, frowning for a moment, before smiling at him in challenge.

"I think, I should thank you for some stress relief. And I think, I know the perfect way to do that."

Her smile got slightly devious and one small human hand traced a both down his chest, and down, and down.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
